kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mockingbird County
Mockingbird County is a room by JudeMaverick inspired by the book, To Kill A Mockingbird, and is an English room. There are some discussions with the regulars that the language of the room might change to Canadian or American if they wish so. History This room used to be called Knapsack Problem and had a lot of trouble with the law. However, the law won and JudeMaverick got the room, renaming it as Mockingbird County. Many resented his leadership and the act of renaming their favorite room but because he's just that awesome, everybody likes him. Then, one day, JudeMaverick left, never to be heard of again. After this debacle, EternalSoul9213, the destroyer of worlds, was chosen to accept the room as his own, becoming the owner of the room. He is good at guitar. 'The Beginning of Mockingbird County' After billions of years of bits of dust and ice being pulled to and fro by the gravitational pulls of extraordinary celestial bodies, a planet began to emerge amidst the chaotic and delicate procedure known for shaping the astral entity we call earth. More importantly, after billions MORE years of giant lizards that were apparently not immune to rocks the size of Rhode Island traveling at speeds that would rival Speedy Gonzales, humans began to emerge from underneath every cave, rock, and Arby's. But alas, even MORE importantly than that, after thousands of years of humans enduring the process of evolution, effectively shaping us into the careless assholes we all are today, we(Al Gore) decided to invent something called... the internet. If you are unfamiliar with such a term, you may have grown up hearing the word "World-wide Web" or the "Series of tubes," and many other such names that the internet has been given over the years. For you Amish folk, you may be accustomed to the term "Devil's Playground." For you bible-belt residents, you probably grew up hearing the term "The magic-powered God Machine." Here is a chart to familiarize yourself with the term, created by a man whose name I don't know, but I will gladly credit him if he ever stumbles onto this website, and demands such a thing. At this point, you may be questioning the reason I have for reminding you of such well-known facts. Well, as many of you know, everything has reason. There is always method behind madness, and madness is what encompasses us. There is madness in all things, such as time, light, pop music, garden sprinklers, but if you sincerely believe there is no method behind the madness that is the sprinkler, I sincerely pity your soul. What I am slowly hinting towards is the creation of a new era... the age of Kongregate. What is that, you may ask? Well, the age of Kongregate, known as Kongea, was actually founded by a group of tribesmen who were desperately in need of both virtual entertainment, and social entertainment, but instead found that where one of those existed, the other was forsaken. Converging with the many other founding tribes of early Kongea, they began to merge the concept of intersphere chat, with the excitement of mindless games. Kongea may seem like an unholy combination of trolls and badge-whores to a close-minded outsider, but Kongea has been called home by many a people, whose desire for theological rewards keeps them coming back for more. It was not impossible to build Kongregate on the blagosphere. It was impossible to build it anywhere else. -Andrew Ryan Location The only way to go there Chatroom Notable Features Serious Discussions Allowed Because the internets is serious business, JudeMaverick allows any discussion including religion, sexuality, and politics. People may switch the discussion to something else, either serious or not. There are only a few rules that people need to follow while they enjoy their stay in Mockingbird County. First, any chat is fine, as long as that chat is not directed to anyone in an offensive manner and is still appropriate for the people there. Second, be sure to use correct grammar while chatting with others, unless you would like to be mistaken for a troll, and be subjected to a militia of experienced troll-turners. The occasional mistake is fine, as long as the chatter acknowledges the mistake, but constant butchering of the English language will open you up to defensive troll-turning measures. The only exception to both rules is the discussion of "EternalSoul9213 as the best moderator out there" which restricts all users in that room to say all positive aspects (which are many) but no negative aspects (which are little) of him. Those who refuse will be shunned. Democratic Name Changes Users may petition a room name change through the Kongregate forums due to the laziness of the room owner. No petitioned room name changes has yet happened but that's because how awesome ET is. Security Features Considering that chatrooms may not always have a moderator in the room as cool as somebody such as EternalSoul9213, who is an attractive and sexy man, and also good at playing the guitar, many chat veterans will work their hardest to defend their homeland in the absenses of such sexy authoritative figures. Be warned, future trolls, troll-turning is a revered sport in Mockingbird County, of which many experienced chat veterans take part in on a daily basis. If you come into Mockingbird County with the intent of trolling users, or being an overall unloved individual, be ready for the cold hand of god, or maybe even Jesus himself, to strike you down into a puddle of sorrow and disappointment. Troll-Turning As many other chatrooms, MBC is constantly plagued with the sausage-fingers of many trolls. Fortunately, following a specific set of guidelines, and procedures will ensure your safety, and the safety of others. #If you see a troll, be sure to blow your standard Troll-Whistle in the general direction of Greg, an admin, or a dog. If no whistle is available, open your window, and yell "ITT: TROLLS," followed by "IT'S MY MONEY, AND I NEED IT NOW." #DO NOT FEED THE TROLL. Sending the troll a vague insult about his mother will effectively hand him another bag of his favorite cheesey-poofs. Your best course of action is to initially ignore the troll, and deny him the attention he seeks. WARNING: This may send the troll into a fat kid rage, causing him to fall to the floor, and kick the air in a futile attempt to fight his repressed memories as his two-dozen cats watch him blankly. #Troll intellect can have devastating effects on a normal mind. If you begin to crave KFC and sticks of butter, you may need to perform a mind-cleansing procedure. This can be accomplished by balancing on your head, and drinking glasses of water through your nose whilst singing The Safety Dance by Men Without Hats in between drinks. #By now, an admin should arrive, if you used your whistle correctly. If this is the case, the offending troll will most likely retreat to his pillow-fort to accommodate his two dozen cats. If this is not the case, and no admin has arrived, you may need to take matters in your own hands. #First rule to turning the troll: Grammar Nazism. Constantly correcting a troll's grammar will make him question his own intellect, and you will effectively deny the troll the attention his grease-fueled mind currently seeks. Grammar correction is, of course, your primary weapon, but do not hesitate to take advantage of any situation that may make him become enraged, and binge on pallets of Pringles. #After you barrage him with constant corrections, his mind will most likely become confused, bewildered, and hungry. He will begin to question his life in his basement, and his the necessity of his large population of cats. You can tell the exact moment of this, as the troll will most likely spam the room with random words, the internet-equivalent of a fat kid temper-tantrum. At this point, proceed to flood his mind with insults and psychological poison, as this is the point in which the troll is at his weakest. #Once the troll leaves, or is silenced by an admin, you will probably feel like a good dad. Go make yourself a sandwich, and tuck it into bed like the good dad you are. Seriously, you are a winner. Mockingbird County Memorable Quotes Sometimes, one of us spouts a moment of golden chat that we wish to be immortalized forever. We don't have a section for that. *'Ace1263 _ "Shut the fuck up and start talking." *'MANDJ4EVR _ '"Ace, shush." *'DontEatThatPie _ "It only took me one time to learn not to stick my head in a fan" *'FrenchToastHawk' _ "You wouldn't happen to have any French toast would you? If so, allow me to PECK YOUR EYES OUT FOR IT." *'JesusTaco' _ "She saif that. I promise" *'JesusTaco' _ "I don't fuck around. But when I do fuck around, I don't fuck around" *'JesusTaco, '"Fun like killing babies? No we can't go home grandpa you're raped you. DRUNK" *'MANDJ4EVR' _ " http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNqlsUKo87o&feature=related " *'MANDJ4EVR' _ "''Could a naked person be a spy?" **'Ace1263''' -''' "I spy on you naked all the time." *'''Pixxie_Vixxen _ "SCHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" *'SatanIsMyPal' _ '"YOU JERRY! STOP BEING A JERRY" *'JesusTaco _ "WHOA Hi there. My Freezer just exploded. I put coke in there and forgot about it. >__>" *'Shiftfanatic' _ "Note to self: Do not light self on fire." *'ShiftFanatic '''_ "Apparently a man let himself be "Surprised Sexed" by a horse and he died. I guess if he let himself get "Surprise Sexed" We didn't lose anyone special. *'JesusTaco _ "I'VE JUST INVENTED A TIME MACHINE. Time to sell it on eBay." *'''MrPJFranklin: maybe if we got together some more..I could get to know the real selim **'selim111': okay ***'MrPJFranklin': lol jk I hate you Mockingbird County Quotes of Shame This is the section where we put quotes from people who came to our room with the intent to troll. This is a sort of memorabilia for MBC, it's just our thing. *'purplepills2529(Quote of Shame)'' _ "damn*********************" 'c1073h _ '"pills that was the meaniest thing you have ever said to me" *'''karanous(Quote of Shame)' '''_ "ace stop using ur big words on this chat" These next quotes are actually part of a massive 3-day raid, in which two people claiming to be cousins, attacked our room with apparently broken keyboards, or fingers. We beat them back, after many a day of internet-based insults, but there were many wounded from the fighting. JesusTaco lost the remaining portion of his faith in humanity, and possibly his last kidney, which he was saving for a special occasion. This is a keystone in MBC's history, and deserves as much recognition as one can muster from a sponge soaked in muster. NEVER FORGET. *'kidcorey''(Quote of Shame) _ "r u back i ur daddy"'' *'''kidcorey(Quote of Shame)'' _ "''no im not retard" *'lilslick'(Quote of Shame)'' _ ''"if i ever had a brain transplant i wouldnt choose urs cause i want one that was never used" *'lilslick '(Quote of Shame) _ "''i called u obama though" Ace1263''' _ "This dude called me the fuckin' president." Chat Veterans The Chat Veterans are the elite regulars of MBC. To be one, you have to be an active regular for over six months, and be first be on the rookie list. Very few people make it into the Veterans list. It's sad really. But that's life. *Ace1263 _ "Jesus, I didn't even intend to insult you" Personal Wiki Owner.'' *JesusTaco _ '"If you don't understand it, you probably just can't afford it" Personal Wiki Owner.'' *''Shiftfanatic _ Your friendly neighborhood Canadian. Official Wiki Curator.'' *''superbuu1 _ '''Alphamale of MBC. Will do whatever it takes to protect the chat without Moderator abilities. '''Official Wiki Curator.'' *''Zemagris '''_ He fixed the wiki. '''Official Wiki Curator.'' *'amg0D _ '''Secured his status on the elitist veteran board NOT ONLY through his awesome troll-ignoring technique, but also through his amazing photoshop skills, as he designed our Mockingbird County banner. Give him thanks, and banana bread, if you happen to have some. '''Official MBC Logo Designer' *'1foggy _ '''Hilarious man. Our little comedian always makes you laugh. *'Cubicks'' '' _ Amazing man. He will make you smile, become full with anger, and LMFAO all at the same time. *'''EternalSoul9213 _ A man of honor, code, and pure awe unmatched by any other person. Seriously, don't mess with this guy. Furthermore, he owns Mockingbird County, and will not hesitate to put you in your place with an amazing guitar solo. *''HayleyyBbzXx _ '''Amazing girl, and our local lesbian. I don't advise you try and perv on her. *'imSexy123 _ Crazy, Random, Confuses many people. *'''Krusha ''_ Badge-whore, usually filled with caffeine and sleep deprived. *'Padawan420 _ Awesome man. Helps superbuu1 clean up the mess. *'sachikohitsugaya''_ The best Sachiko if I ever saw one. *'twobit5309 _ 'A sacred combination of one's numerical symbol and one's measurable unit of computorial space. *'MrPJFranklin _ 'This man has been with MBC through it's best and worst times. He is also a robot, and will explode if somebody mentions the word "Hemoglobin." Chat Rookies The Chat Rookies are people that are regulars, and are friends of the Veterans, but haven't met the six month requirement to be one. Even fewer then the Veterans, but that's probably because MBC is a cut throat place, sadly. *'DoctorJosh _ It's his first day on MBC and he's already trolling the shunned like the rest of us :D *'katastrophe369' _ You've been cheating on MY girlfriend... with YOUR girlfriend! Samantha, my beloved. (I have been found!) *'MANDJ4EVR' _ We are not completely sure of the origin of this interwebz female, but we are certain she is not here to kill us. We will wait for her to earn her immortalized stature. *'shan14den' _ A person of incredible things. She is not a clown in her spare time. *'Turtledude_999' _ He's a dude, and a nice dude. But more than that, he is also a turtle dude. He can turn invisible when nobody, including himself, is looking. The Shunned Being added to the Shunned list is a very dishonorable thing. It may seem that they are a lot of them, but every night there are at least 3 trolls that plague MBC. It doesn't take much to become one of the sad few, but it takes a lot to get out of the position of fail. Ace1263 is the person who brings in the most people into the Shunned list, maybe because he has the worst hours. Unfortunately, because the amount of trolls that plague MBC is often larger than the number of veterans/regulars, the shun list is going to be changed to a simple body count, with up to half a dozen recent additions explained in detail. We WILL include the dangerous users(IE. Those that vandalize the wiki after they are butthurt). Current Body Count-''' ''29 Trolls (Next goal: 50) GET GET GET MBC's Most Wanted-''' *'''Bert1432 _ Not knowing when to stop being annoying to everyone in the chat, and killing the chat more often than any man or women ever seen in MockingBird County. Also for repeatedly vandalizing the wiki page in a temper tantrum after he got butthurt. ALSO, for recently trying to secretly remove himself. Backfired plan. *'malachi666' _ A very annoying member who constantly claims he is a veteran of the chat. Did I mention he is annoying? Also, he is expected to vandalize the MBC at any moment, because he will be rather butthurt when he finds his name on MBC's Most Wanted. Recent Additions-''' *'''ControllerOfFire _ For Liking Rap Music. No other explanations needed. *'selim111' _ Not much to say about this one. Just the stereotypical "I-need-attention-so-I'm-going-to-flood-the-room-with-butthurt" kind of troll. *'divinechimp777' _ For liking rap, a crime punishible by death. He has been completely shunned forever, and shall never recieve kindness from the likes of MBC *'jd5665' _ Trolling for no reason, being a general dork. Share the hate on it. On a side note, this subject's gender is unknown. It is advised to call this specimen "It" until gender is confirmed, and even after the specimen's gender is confirmed, feel free to continue referring to it as "It." *'streetphantomguy _ '''Generally annoying. Repeated Justin Bieber lyrics in the chat as a cry for attention. *'ajissofunny _ He was not aware that is was his money, and he needed it now. Not really a troll, but I haven't added anybody to this list today, and I just didn't like him. *'''shadow479, priblade, karonous _ Three bible thumping retards who can't spell worth shit. They had an epic two hour clash with your's truely Ace1263 that left 352 casualties and countless thousands injured and traumatized. Jesus is very sad that he missed this one.' Eulogy for Past Legends This section is quite obvious, as it marks our lost members. We like to keep their memories in our minds as it reminds us of a simpler time, when troll turning was not the god-given duty of chat veterans, and was instead, a rarely used skill. *'DontEatThatPie' _ This man had an uncanny, somewhat unnatural, and partially creepy obsession with his pie. You will be missed, Pie Guy. RIP *'JudeMaverick '''_ Former owner of Mockingbird County. Just... left one day, and never came back. RIP *'PJFranklin_'A former regular until one day he slipped into the void (changed name) leaving many friends clueless to his wereabouts (still in MBC under the false name MrPFranklin) *'Too_Cool_For_You''' _ The original Scottish hero. However cool you might have been, she would have always... *wipes tear* been cooler. RIP *'walker9 _ '''A past legend of Knapsack Problem. Retreated to a different room as the name changed to MockingBird County. Comes back to MBC once a week. Also fixes the wiki after it gets trolled. '''OFFICIAL WIKI CURATOR'. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes